This invention relates to dimerization processes.
Alkali metal/alkali metal carbonate catalytic systems are well known in the art an dare disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,544,790; 4,609,637; and 4,656,154 which are hereby incorporated by reference. One constant problem with these types of catalytic systems is the generation of fines during the catalytic process. These fines can eventually plug a catalytic bed. This leads to the necessity of replacing the catalytic bed thereby incurring additional cost.